This invention relates to a cardboard container with anti-slip property and, more particularly, to a cardboard container having a function for preventing a slip among the containers for causing stacked containers to collapse in case of working such as a transportion for stacking and transporting out and in the containers.
When products packed by cardboard containers and hence corrugated fiberboard boxes are transported to a remote district, the containers are carried out and in, and transported in the state that the containers are stacked in multiple stages. The containers will slip due to a shock applied to the containers or an inclination of the loaded containers during the work to cause the stacked containers to be collapsed. Thus, a plurality of containers are in general stacked. The stacked containers are packed by mechanical means such as by synthetic resin film or sheet, or bound by bands, or fixed by a wooden frame, or temporarily bonded by bonding means such as with an adhesive between the upper and the lower containers so as to prevent the stacked containers from collapsing. However, the mechanical means of the former method of stacking has such a drawback that they involve not only complicated operations, but must add additional anti-slip means in case the packed containers are unbound to be sorted into loads to be shipped. The bonding means of the latter also has such a disadvantage that they not only involve troublesome operations due to the bonding work in the loading work but the bonding effect is lost after unpacking.